Príncipe Encantado
by Saky-chan Haruno
Summary: De sonhos vive uma garota.De Principe Encantado e cavalo branco. Eladesejava isso, mas isso era apenas contos de fadas no qual ela teimava emacreditar. Mas e se o Príncipe sempre existiu e ela nunca tinha reparado?..One-Shot Narusaku.


* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, pois como sempre por UM UNICO número eu perdi no bingo, ai um cara lá chamado Masashi Kishimoto ganhou, então o Narutinho pertence a ele.

Eu não acho que a fic ficou boa, mas adorei o final...ficou Kawaii.

Para fechar a fic eu coloquei um pedacinho da minha musica favorita que pra mim é completamente _**NaruSaku.**_

Deem uma olhadinha, okey?

P.s: Eu peguei essa mania de **Okey** com o Naruto, acredite se quiser. xD HAUHAUAHA

_

* * *

___

**/ Príncipe Encantado /**

_Era uma vez uma menininha..._

O sol brilhava suavemente quando a doce menina de cabelos róseos abriu seus olhos que cintilavam um brilho esmeraldino. Ela se esticava em sua cama com um doce sorriso em seus lábios. Era como se tivesse acabado de sair de mais um de seus contos.

- Sakura querida, você vai se atrasar para a academia! – Berrou a mãe da menina preocupada com o horário.

- Já estou indo mamãe. – Gritou a pequena menina de oito anos enquanto saia do quarto e descia as escadas.

_Que acreditava em contos de fadas, em príncipe encantado e no amor..__._

Caminhava tranquilamente perdida em seus contos... Pensava em seu príncipe. O gênio número um de sua serie.

_Chorou quando nasceu porque era meio-dia e já havia aprendido a gostar da noite. _

Por mais que o sol lhe fosse lindo ela gostava mais da noite, pois como brincadeira do destino, por olhos e cabelos negros, ela estava apaixonada.

Seu "príncipe" era como a noite com lua ou sem lua. Seus cabelos eram negros, seus olhos eram negros, mas sua pele era clara, pálida como a lua. Seu nome era Uchiha Sasuke.

_De claro, bastavam os seus olhos e o de outro alguém... Era luz demais__!_

Caminhava tranquilamente até a pequena academia perto de sua casa. Quando o garoto mais irritante de todos, na opinião dela apareceu. O porquê deles sempre se encontrarem toda a manha lhe perturbava. Se ela se atrasava por alguma razão ele também se atrasava, se ela chegava mais cedo, lá estava ele.

- "Good Morning Sakura-chan". – Ele gritou enquanto se aproximava.

- Bom dia Naruto. – Ela respondeu antes de ignorá-lo e seguir seu caminho, deixando um menino com para trás com um olhar triste e perdido.

_Um dia ela era a __**chapeuzinho vermelho...**_

Com o passar dos anos ela finalmente conseguirá se aproximar de seu "príncipe", mas por alguma razão, que apenas o garoto irritante notava, ela nunca era ela mesma.

_Chegou a conhecer o lobo mau de perto. _

Porque ele era tão frio? Porque ela ignorava isso? O príncipe era perfeito demais para virar sapo, era bom demais para virar lobo mal. Ela o conhecia de perto e por mais que fosse "perigoso" ela queria estar perto, sendo assim no...

_Outro dia, ela era uma __**pequena sereia**__. _

O tempo que nunca para e nem se atrasa, foi passando e seu sentimento ia crescendo. Mas uma coisa nunca mudava, a menininha de cabelos róseos continuava admirando seu "príncipe" com sonhos de um dia perfeito.

_Pensou que tinha encontrado o __**príncipe encantado!**__ Mas a mãe já havia alertado: __**"nem sempre o que parece é**__", "__**use conta-gotas".**__ E o rosto banhou de lágrimas..._

Agora com seus 13 anos ela podia andar com ele sempre que saiam em missão. O seu time era constituído por ela, por seu "príncipe" e pelo garoto "irritante". Sasuke era perfeito. Havia protegido ela da dupla de shinobis da vila da névoa. No treinamento de subir em árvores ele fora simplesmente "demais".

Mas como num filme que acaba. Como num sonho do qual se acorda, o conto se acabou. O "príncipe encantado" partiu...

_Mas a fizeram achar que era __**o patinho feio.**__.. E ela deixou de acreditar em contos de fada! _

Ela fez o possível, mas de nada adiantou. Ela não era bonita, seu busto era abaixo da media, ela não era boa o bastante. Seus sentimentos não o alcançaram, se ela talvez...

Com um coração mergulhado na dor, um pedido desesperado foi feito.

- Naruto eu te imploro. Por favor, por favor, traga o Sasuke de volta. Eu não pude fazê-lo eu não pude detê-lo. A única pessoa... Provavelmente quem pode salvar Sasuke-kun agora é você... Naruto. – Ela lhe implorou.

Uma resposta... Sem que ela ao menos entendesse as entrelinhas.

- Sakura-chan, você realmente gosta Sasuke hein? Eu sei quanta dor você está sentindo agora... Eu entendo muito bem.

- Obrigada Naruto.

- Não se preocupe. – Ele disse confiante. – Eu o trago de volta. É uma promessa para vida toda.

Como num conto de fadas com finais felizes, ela esperou. As horas passaram como se fossem dias, os minutos como se fossem anos. Até que a noticia chegou; Naruto estava de volta. Ela correu para o hospital na esperança de encontrar os dois, correu o máximo que podia, apenas para ouvir pela porta que ele havia fracassado. Sasuke não havia voltado, mas o que mais lhe entristeceu não foi o fato de Sasuke não ter voltado e sim o fato de não ter conseguido fazer nada para ajudar e por conta disso agora seu amigo estava lá todo enfaixado.

Ela definitivamente não podia mais acreditar em contos de fada...

**NaruSaku-**_s2_**-NaruSaku-**_s2_**-NaruSaku-**_s2_**-NaruSaku-**_s2_**-NaruSaku-**_s2_**-NaruSaku-**_s2_**-NaruSaku-**_s2_**-NaruSaku-**_s2_

_O tempo foi passando, mas a historia não terminou por ai. Um dia ela encontrou a __**fada madrinha**__, que mostrou para ela que a fantasia pode virar realidade e ela passou a acreditar nela mesma. _

A jovem menina havia feito uma promessa. Ela não mais atrapalharia e nem ficaria olhando. Havia passado dois anos e meio, ela agora era forte, seus "sonhos" já não eram apenas "sonhos" agora era realidade. Ela se sentia útil, ela acreditava nela mesma, agora ela era ela mesma e nunca mais deixaria de ser. E tudo isso graças a Tsunade.

Nesses dois anos e meio, ela e o garoto "irritante" estiveram longe um do outro. O treinamento de ambos, fora duro e cansativo.

_A menina cresceu e virou mulher, mas uma razão a fez voltar a acreditar em contos de fadas.__ Hoje, em dia ela é a __**gata borralheira, a branca de neve, a chapeuzinho vermelho, Rapunzel**__, mas sem deixar de ser ela mesma._

Quando ele voltou, ele estava diferente, foi impossível não notar. A primeira missão dos dois foi o resgate de um grande amigo do seu mais novo prin... Não, não, ele não era isso era só a imaginação dela.

Nessa missão ela descobriu muitas coisas sobre ele, sobre o mundo dele. E como uma pedra atirada sem dó e sem piedade, ela o viu chorar por um amigo, um amigo que era como ele e através _Gaara _ela viu o destino que Naruto teria que vivenciar. Como uma pedra atirada sem dó nem piedade, ela viu que ela poderia perdê-lo. Mas como as heroínas de seus contos infantis, ela prometeu que o salvaria.

_Em contos de amor que vence as dificuldades e ultrapassa as barreiras mais difíceis da vida ela passou a acreditar. Ela era quem ela queria ser, __**a branca de neve, a gata borralheira, **__mas com a sutil diferença de que agora ela não gostava de amores impossíveis ou irreais, mas sim do amor que lhe fortalece e lhe dá ânimo para vencer a tristeza._

Mas a tristeza lhe atacou mais uma vez... E ela nem conseguia entender o porquê daquela tristeza, daquela dor tão forte, era como se tentassem lhe tirar um pedaço de seu coração; Queriam causar mais dor a ele, queriam o que estava selado nele e se conseguissem ele morreria, ela não queria isso. Quando ele se transformava na Kyuubi ela não podia fazer nada além de olhar. Quando ele voltava ao normal, seu jutsu não era forte o bastante para curá-lo mais rápido. Quando ele treinava, ela só podia olhar, ela novamente não podia fazer nada para ajudar, tudo que ela fazia era pequeno e...

"Não importa se o que você faz pelo Naruto é pequeno. O que realmente importa são os seus **sentimentos** por ele."

Essa frase... Será que ela...

_A menina, que agora era mulher e ainda acreditava em príncipe encantado e no amor, não se conteve... __A menina que erra bastante, às vezes acaba magoando pessoas de que gosta muito._

- Naruto eu posso falar com você? – Ela perguntou meio sem graça temendo a reação dele.

- Claro. – Ele disse sorrindo. – O que é Sakura-chan?

- Eu queria te pedir uma coisa importante. – Ela disse sentindo suas pernas fraquejarem.

- O que é? – Perguntou ele ficando preocupado, com as atitudes da garota.

- Não me entenda mal, mas... – As palavras ficavam presas em sua garganta. -... Mas, eu ainda quero ir atrás do Sasuke, ele é nosso amigo, mas... – Ela fez uma pausa longa criando um silencio quase incomodo. -... Mas, por favor, Naruto não vá mais atrás dele pela promessa que você me fez. – Ela disse de uma vez o deixando surpreso.

- O que você esta dizendo? – Ele disse meio áspero e surpreso. – Nós estamos tão próximos.

- Naruto, entenda. Eu ainda quero trazer ele de volta. – Suspirou. – Mas não pelo motivo de antes. Naruto – Ela chamou o encarando. – Eu...

_Numa ocasião algo lhe anunciou: __**"olha ao teu lado..."**__ E numa miragem enxergou aquilo que ela tanto buscava. E ela achou seu __**príncipe encantado.**_

- Naruto... Eu... E-eu gosto de você. – Novamente ela disse tudo de uma vez. – Eu sei que eu sou _diferente_ e que se você quiser você pode arranjar uma garota como a Ino, que tem o corpo mais bonito e não tem uma testa.. – Naruto já não era lento como fora no passado, ele já havia entendido.

Ele se aproximou enquanto ela falava apressada quase engolindo as palavras e deslizou as pontas dos dedos na fase dela aproximando os rostos. A vida inteira sempre era ele que falava demais ou fazia alguma besteira e acabava sempre ouvindo dela um "_**fica quieto, Naruto"**_, mas agora era sua vez de dar o troco.

- Sakura. – Ele falou próximo ao rosto dela. – Fica quieta. – E a beijou.

Sempre que ela se sentia triste. Sempre que ela se sentia fraca, era o garoto irritante que lhe dava forças, que a ajudava a se levantar. Porque ela negou por tanto tempo? Sempre fora ele. Porque tantas dúvidas?

O príncipe que protege que da a vida pela amada, que abre mão de seus próprios sentimentos pelos da mulher que ama...

"Sakura-chan, você realmente gosta Sasuke hein? **Eu sei quanta dor você está sentindo agora... Eu entendo muito bem.**"

Quando ele parou de beijá-la. Sakura pode ver os olhos dele. _Era luz demais. _Mas agora ela agradecia por ter nascido ao meio dia, agradecia por ter nascido quando havia _**luz demais. **_Agradecia por ter aqueles olhos lhe encarando, agradecia por ter a_** luz necessária **_para iluminar os dias dela. Definitivamente, ela amava muito mais toda aquela _**luz**_ do que toda aquela _**escuridão**_. Ainda olhando fixamente para face dele, Sakura gravou cada detalhe, o olhar dele, o sorriso dele, mas ao chegar aos lábios seu coração travou ao perceber o que ele dizia...

- O que te faz _diferente_, te faz linda para mim.

Ela riu.

- Pode parecer besteira – Ela disse. – Mas você acreditaria se eu lhe disse-se que eu sempre quis ouvir isso?

Ele riu.

Palavras há muito desejadas, palavras nunca proferidas, palavras guardadas no coração de uma menina que sempre acreditou em _**contos de fadas. **_Como ele sabia? Quem havia contado a ele? Por que eles sempre se encontravam no meio do caminho para academia?

- Para ser sincero, Sakura-chan. Você não é diferente só porque você tem uma testa grande e é duas costas. E acima de tudo eu prefiro você assim.

É algumas coisas nunca mudavam...

- Baka Naruto!

Um príncipe encantado; Aquele que da a vida pra lhe proteger... Ele sempre estará por perto, você sabendo ou não quem ele é.

FIM...

**

* * *

****Ela não estara completa aqui coloquei apenas o principal.**

_**I'd lie – Taylor Swift –**_

Eu mentiria

_Ele me conta sobre a sua noite...  
enquanto eu conto as cores dos seus olhos._

_Ele conta uma piada, eu finjo que acho graça  
Mas sei todas as suas músicas favoritas!  
_  
_E eu poderia te dizer  
que a sua cor preferida é o verde - - __**o verde dos olhos dela :P**__  
Ele adora discutir  
_  
_Ele tem os olhos do pai dele  
e se me perguntar se o amo...  
eu mentiria...  
_  
_Ele olha por volta da sala  
e inocentemente, capta a verdade...  
Eu não deveria gostar do seu caminhar?  
Será que ele não sabe que eu decorei faz muito tempo...  
_  
_Ele vê tudo em preto e branco,  
Nunca deixa que o vejam chorar.  
E eu não deixo ninguem ver, que desejo que ele seja meu.  
_  
_E eu poderia te dizer  
que a sua cor preferida é o verde  
Ele adora discutir  
_

_E__le tem os olhos do pai dele  
e se me perguntar se o amo...  
eu mentiria...  
_  
_Ele fica ali parado, depois vai embora.  
meu deus, se ao menos eu pudesse dizer  
que todo o meu fôlego vai por ele...  
_  
_Eu acho que ele consegue ver atravez de tudo,  
menos do meu coração...  
O primeiro pensamento que me vem a cabeça ao acordar,  
é meu deus, como ele é lindo.  
então, coloco a minha maquiagem... e rezo por um milagre...  
_  
_E eu poderia te dizer  
que a sua cor preferida é o verde  
Ele adora discutir...  
e isso me mata!  
_

_E__le tem os olhos do pai dele  
e se me perguntar se o amo...  
e se me perguntar se o amo...  
eu mentiria..._

**Agora acabou... Tudo que dá pra fazer é esperar eu continuar a postar minhas outras fanfic o que agora não deve demorar muito. :P**

**Espero que todos tenham gostado. Deixei um **_review__**pra mim.**_

_**Afinal como dizem: "A opinião de um leitor é a inspiração de um autor."**_

* * *

**Príncipe Encantado.**


End file.
